This invention relates generally to targets and more particularly to archery targets.
Many different materials have been suggested for use as archery targets such as straw, cardboard and foam plastic materials. By in large, these prior art archery targets have not been self-supporting and thus required a stand or other supporting surface on which the target was mounted. Moreover, the arrows which could be used in practice with these prior art archery targets were virtually limited to arrows with field tips rather than arrows with broad head tips typically used for hunting. This is because the target damaged the broad head tip or the broad head tip cut the target so that the target was damaged. More particularly, those archery targets which were made of foam plastic material deteriorated rapidly during use so that the target had to be frequently replaced or repaired. Examples of archery targets that use foam plastic material are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,419 to Lerman; 4,054,288 to Perrine, Sr.; 4,066,261 to Stewart; and 4,235,444 to Meyer. A rolled corrugated cardboard target is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,401 to Dishon.